The Fancy Pants Adventures: World 2
'''Fancy Pants Adventures World 2 is the second game in the series. It is made to play online. It is sequel to Fancy Pants World 1.' Story After a successful victory in Snailshell Golf, Fancy Pants Man is rewarded an Ice Cream Cone by the Mayor himself. But when an Angry Rabbit steals his prize right from his hands, he must jump after him and retrieve his Ice Cream Cone back! For justice! For glory! For World 2 to have a plotline! Gameplay Just like in World 1 player plays as Fancy Pants Man and runs, jumps and slides with the same buttons. There are 6 levels and 6 bonus rooms (each in one level). When the player completes one bonus room they get a trophy. There are 6 trophies. There are no enemies in bonus rooms. There is a Snail in each level and once when a player kicks him he can roll his shell. Once when they put the shell into a hole, they get a new pants color. Boss Battle The boss is Angry Rabbit. He can drop spiders and snails after jumping. To defeat him, player needs to kick him three times with a snail shell. Characters *Fancy Pants Man *Mayor Enemies *Spider *Snail *Mouse *'Angry Rabbit (boss)' Trophies There are a total of 6 trophies in the game. The first trophy is the Happy Little Bee. It was made by Tommy LM. 'Brad Borne talking' description: ''"Tommy and I started working on a game together quite a while ago called Fraser's Ride, based on his surreal (to put it lightly, heh) animation, 'Fraser's Hat'. It was actually really far along, we should probably finish it now that World 2 is out..." The second trophy is the Prowlie. It was made by Adam Phillips. 'Brad Borne talking' description: "As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of animation, and Adam Phillips work never ceases to amaze me. There's really not much more to say besides, if you haven't seen his work, visit Adam's site as soon as possible. Half the stuff in his animations, I didn't even know was possible in flash." The third trophy is The Swain. It was made by Mike Swain. 'Brad Borne talking' description: "Met this guy at Comic Con '07, and he really is as crazy as his 'Blockhead' series. His level is based on his 'TimeSquad' cartoon, which was actually the first animation of his that I saw." The fourth trophy is Happy Luis. It was made by Luis. 'Brad Borne talking' description: "I've been a fan of Luis for a good many years now, and I got to meet the guy at Comic Con'07, apparently he owns a bunch of computer tablets but prefers to draw with cheap mice. I can berely draw on an Intuos3, go figure." The fifth trophy is the Ninja Pick. It was made by Afro Ninja. 'Brad Borne talking' description:'' "Another awesome guy I met at ComicCon. He kicked my butt a bunch in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Territory War Online looks really sweet."'' The sixth trophy is Cold NegativeOne. It was made by Negative One. 'Brad Borne talking' description: "NegativeOne is actually the first Flash programmer I ever spoke with about Flash a few years back when I didn't even know what a 'while' command could do. This guy made the awesome Newgrounds Rumble, and it's true, Fancy Pants Man was supposed ti be in NGR, but I couldn't finish the sprites because of school. Bah!" Colors There are a total of 10 pants colors in the game, six earned by getting every snail shell in their holes. The colors are orange, green, red, blue, aqua, purple, black, yellow, light blue, and pink. The starting color is orange. In level 1, there is a snail shell hole with a aqua flag, which means that if you get a snail shell in the hole, the color rewarded is aqua. The snail is located in the far left of the hole. In level 2, the pants color rewarded is purple. In level 3, the pants color rewarded is black. In level 4, the pants color rewarded is yellow. In level 5, the pants color rewarded is light blue. In level 6, the pants color rewarded is pink. These are the pants colors listed: *Orange (unlocked at start) *Red (unlocked at start) *Blue (unlocked at start) *Green (unlocked at start) *Teal (unlocked after putting snail shell in Level 1) *Purple (unlocked after putting snail shell in Level 2) *Black (unlocked after putting snail shell in Level 3) *Yellow (unlocked after putting snail shell in Level 4) *Light Blue (unlocked after putting snail shell in Level 5) *Pink (unlocked after putting snail shell in Level 6) Characters There are not that many characters in this game. The only characters in this game are FPM, Mayor, and Angry Rabbit. Secret Rooms There are 6 secret rooms in the game, each containing a trophy. Level 1 Secret Room: The secret room in level 1 is a bee-themed room. There are bee-like platforms that go up and down when you go on them. There is also a bee-like platform that goes up and down by itself. There are a lot of green squiggles, as well as normal squiggles. The trophy found here is the Happy Little Bee. Level 2 Secret Room: The secret room in level 2 is a room that seems to take place in a jungle at night. There are branches that you can run on. Many squiggles and green squiggles are found here. The trophy found here is the Prowlie. Level 3 Secret Room: The secret room in level 3 is a room that takes place on building tops. Towards the end there is a place where flying cars come out of that you need to go on in order to get to the end. The trophy found here is The Swain. Level 4 Secret Room: The secret room in level 4 is a place called LuLu's. Many vines seemed to have grown here. You will have to wall jump many times to get to he next point. The trophy found here is Happy Luis. Level 5 Secret Room: The secret room in level 5 is a room that seems to take place inside a mansion? This place is quite hard, as it contains many spikes. The trophy found here is the Ninja Pick. Level 6 Secret Room: The secret room in level 6 is a room that takes place in a dark area. This room is the most challenging room in the game, as it takes place in the final level of the game. There are multiple doors that lead to other areas in the room. The trophy found here is Cold NegativeOne. Trivia *This game is the first game in The Fancy Pants Adventures series to have a plotline. *For the purpose of Christmas, a Shristmas-themed remake of World 2 was released: The Fancy Pants Adventures World 2: Christmas Edition. Category:Fancy Pants Category:Games Category:World 2 Category:FPA Series Category:2008